Palace of Secrets
Palace of Secrets (also referred to as Chapter 4: Palace of Secrets) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of the "War of Vengeance" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Palace of Secrets is set at a large diamond shaped sky garden within the Temple of Terminus during The Final Struggle within "The Hands of Destiny" saga. During this, the team would learn of the timeline they have been in the past two maps, as well as encounter enemies new and old. The map's design is similar to Divided Reality, except the player cannot access the center area until the boss fight. There are also four areas, each of which contain different parts of the garden. Story The four awaken on a massive floating sky garden beneath a large temple. As the four look around, the sky briefly becomes distorted before going back to normal. Unsure of what to think of their current location and what just happened, Rook reminds the team that the vortex brought them to the garden for a reason, saying the fourth and final attribute of the Time Blade must be here. Agreeing, the four begin to prepare themselves for one last push as a helicopter flies by them. Zombies then soon drop down from the temple above, landing on the garden. Upon landing, some of the zombies are then electrocuted by a strange orange like energy, turning them into Time Zombies. As a group of them charges towards the team, O'Ryan summons his Obilivion war scythe and attempts to kill them, but they suddenly teleport away, returning to where they started to charge towards the team. With this knowledge, the team confirms that the garden is indeed the site of the last attribute. As they continue to fight throughout the massive garden, the sky continuously begins to become distorted. The team expresses their confusion, saying that they must still be within the timeline they were previously in. Suddenly, a large omnious voice could be faintly heard struggling, startling the team as they recognize the voice as Gruntijackal's. Realizing that they are in a timeline where Gruntijackal is still around, the team shifts their focus to try and find a way into the temple. During their search however, the team is able to gain access into the central garden, where they discover the final attribute for the Time Blade hidden beneath a large mural depicting Gruntijackal transforming into a dark entity. As the four attempt to grab the attribute, they are suddenly ambushed by two men, with the cloaked one grabbing ahold of the attribute. As the cloaked man pulls down his hood, the team is mortified when they realize that it is Xarcoh, the Soulless of Roach. The team then desperately asks how Xarcoh was still even alive, with Xarcoh explaining the whole story. Xarcoh soon explains that when he was traveling to Tunisia in order to seal himself in the rift, he was able to develop a soul of his own due to prolonged existence as a Soulless. When he was destroyed by Mack "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington, his soul utilized the rift to transport himself to the timeline they visited during the Day of the Departed, where he contained himself within Willard Wyler's Soul Jar in New York City. As the second man walks forward, he reveals himself as Edward Richtofen. Xarcoh then continues, saying Richtofen stole the discarded Yin Blade from Wyler, as well as the latter's Soul Jar. Richtofen then traveled to the timeline they are currently in, where he freed Xarcoh with the intention of helping him accomplish his goal of resurrecting Gruntijackal and freeing him from the Fractured Realm. After a long journey, a group of new heroes were unable to prevent Gruntijackal's rebirth, but ultimately trapped Gruntijackal, Xarcoh, and Richtofen in space. However, the three were able to eventually escape their fates with the new objective of using the Lamp of Destiny to transform Gruntijackal into the Emperor of Destiny, explaining that all of those warps in reality was in fact Gruntijackal in the middle of his ritual to become the Emperor of Destiny. Horrified, the team challenges the two to a fight, saying they won't allow them to succeed. Xarcoh agrees before absorbing the attribute, granting him the Time Blade's Reversal powers. The two villains charge into battle, where they fight off SEAL Team Five. After a long fight, the heroes are able to land a critical hit on Xarcoh with the Time Blade, where they are able to siphon all of the Reversal powers from Xarcoh and into the Time Blade. Satisfied with their duel, Xarcoh explains that there are more important matters to attend to before teleporting away with Richtofen. A brief flashback of the battle against Xarcoh and Richtofen in the ritual chamber is shown, as well as Gruntijackal transforming into the Emperor of Destiny. As he is soon destroyed by the heroes, the temple begins to fall apart. SEAL Team Five, who was still in the garden, was forced to use the Time Blade to open a portal to the Cavern of Remembrance. As they escape into the vortex, the entire temple is soon destroyed. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Secure the Reversal attribute of the Time Blade from the Temple of Terminus' sky garden. Songs * Darkness of the Unknown (Armored Xemnas) by Yoko Shimomura plays during the battle against Xarcoh and Richtofen. Trivia * The map icon depicts the arena containing the Reversal attribute, as well as where Xarcoh and Richtofen fight SEAL Team Five. * This is the first time that Xarcoh interacts with his friends as complete people instead of Soulless. Category:War of Vengeance